heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Aquaman supporting characters
This is a list of Characters of Aquaman. Supporting characters Aquaman's companions over the years have included: * Aquaboy: Arthur Curry as a teenager, before becoming Aquaman. * Aquababy: Son of Aquaman and Mera, Arthur Curry, Jr., he inherited Mera's water-controlling powers. He was killed by Black Manta as a young child. * Aqualad: The son of Black Manta who chose to become a hero. * Arthur Joseph Curry: Orin's successor as Aquaman. * Cal Durham: An African American hero who befriended Aquaman. He once served as Black Manta's lieutenant and was given the ability to breathe underwater. * Cerdian: The infant son of Dolphin and Tempest (Garth). * Dane Dorrance: Leader of the Sea Devils, a team of underwater adventurers. * Deep Blue: Aquaman's half-sister, also known as Indigo. Debbie Perkins was thought to be the daughter of Neptune Perkins and Tsunami, but Atlan (Orin's father) was revealed to be her true father, meaning that she is Orin's half-sister. She cannot live out of the water. She can control sea life if she touches it, and can even change the size of creatures once she touches them. * Dolphin: An amnesiac with alien-enhanced Atlantean-like physiology who was briefly Aquaman's love interest. * Elsa Magnusson: The widow of Mark Merlin and an accomplished sorceress. * Garth: An outcast orphan from the Atlantean colony of the Idylists whom Aquaman took in and who became for a time Aquaman's crimefighting partner and a member of the Titans Aqualad. He currently goes by the name Tempest. * Hila: Mera's twin sister, even Aquaman cannot tell them apart. Hila is married to Kandor, a former crook. She is less responsible than Mera and a little more wild. Current whereabouts unknown. * Iqula: The king of Tritonis, sister city to Poseidonis, which is populated by mer-people. * Jim Lockhart: Golden Age hero formerly known as the Red Torpedo. * King Shark: Former enemy of Aquaman. Only living son of the God of Sharks. * Koryak: Aquaman's illegitimate son by Kako, an Inupiat woman. Koryak, who possessed powers similar to Aquaman's, plotted with Vulko to take over Atlantis and was exiled, but was pardoned after the events of the Obsidian Age storyline. He died during an attack by the Spectre. Later it was revealed his tomb was empty, prompting the belief that he may have survived the Spectre's attack on Atlantis and may still be alive somewhere roaming the depths of the ocean in an injured or perhaps even an amnesiac state. Before his character was assumed to be killed he made a point on the lack of other ethnicities in Atlantis as a result of the influx of different newcomers from Sub-Diego. * Lagoon Boy: A green-skinned aquatic teen and sometime member of Young Justice. * Letifos: Member of a race of shark-finned merfolk called the Sher'Hedeen. Assisted Tempest through some tough times. For a while Garth thought she was the reincarnation of Tula. She is the only Sher'Hedeen who will willingly assist outsiders. * Lorena Marquez: Also known as the second Aquagirl, Lorena was a regular human from San Diego, California, who was changed into a water-breather during the disaster that befell that city. * Mera: Aquaman's wife who possessed the power to form structures made of hard water. Former Queen of Xebel. * Mupo: A self-styled Poseidonis revolutionary who began an uprising against Narkran, who took over the city while Aquaman was searching for Mera. He was a close friend of Tula and Garth, who were around the same age as he. * Neptune Perkins: A Golden Age water-breathing hero and later U.S. Senator. Died during Infinite Crisis. * Nuada Silverarm: A powerful sorceress and friend of Aquaman who is queen of the Atlantean underwater city named Thierna Na Oge. * Porm: A dolphin that acted as a surrogate mother for Aquaman. Killed during the events of Final Night * Quisp: A "water-sprite" with magical powers who was Aquaman's friend but more often simply a nuisance. Later revealed to be a Fifth Dimensional Imp named Qwsp, like Johnny Thunder's Thunderbolt and Mister Mxyzptlk. * Richard Mission: Aquaman's advisor during the time he was Poseidonis' ambassador to the UN. *''S'ona: The queen of Tritonis, wife of Iqula. * 'Spought: Went to Thierna na Oge when Aquaman freed him from his guardianship duties. He is long-lived and has some magical abilities. * ''Topo'': An octopus who was Aquaman's trained pet in various 1950s and 1960s stories. Now depicted as an anthropomorphic octopus humanoid. * ''Tsunami: Japanese heroine, ex-wife of Neptune Perkins. * 'Tula: Also known as the original Aquagirl; for a time, she was Aqualad's girlfriend. Died during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. * Vulko: Nuidis Vulko was the chief scientific advisor of Poseidonis and onetime king; he was killed during the attack by the Spectre. His ghost appeared in the most recent (and recently cancelled) series. Aquaman villains Enemies of Aquaman include: In Other Media * Imp: Aqualad's seahorse steed. * Storm: Aquaman's seahorse steed. * Tusky: Aqualad's pet walrus. References External links * Aquaman Who's Who Category:Aquaman Aquaman characters Category:DC Comics Atlanteans